Él Miente
by Eliih Him
Summary: ¿Cuánto dolor te puede causar que la persona que más amas desconfíe de ti? Debe ser doloroso que tu ser amado le crea más a alguien que a ti, pero por más que intentes despejar sus dudas, ella le siga creyendo a quien destruye la relación. Todo tiene un límite ¿no es cierto Shaoran?
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola!**

**Aclaraciones:**

**~Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece;**

**~Sakura tiene 19, Shaoran 21 y Yukito 23;**

**~Universo Alterno;**

**~Posibles cambios de personalidad;**

**~Perdonen mi ortografía;**

**Sin más aquí les dejo.**

* * *

En Tomoeda, por una calle casi desierta se ve a una chica, de cabellos castaños claros que le llegaban a los hombros, iba vestida con una musculosa negra de tiras finas, un short negro de jean y converses blancas, caminando apurada mirando fijamente a la entrada a unos departamentos. Llego a la entrada de este y un portero le abrió la puerta rápidamente al ver la cara de la chica y se fue directamente hacia los ascensores. Entro en este y apretó el número del piso; no habrá demorado más de diez minutos cuando las puertas se abrieron y salió. No se molestó en buscar con la mirada el número de la puerta, ya que la que ella buscaba estaba al final del pasillo.

Cuando llego a esta golpeo varias veces y esperó. Se mantuvo unos minutos en silencio y volvió a golpear. Se escuchó como una puerta se cerraba fuertemente del otro lado, se alejó unos pasos de la puerta y esta abrió dejando ver a un chico de cabellos castaños despeinados, ojos ámbares, traía puesto una remera de color negro con un dibujo de una _runa_* del Poder Angélico en color plateado y su nombre en verde y plateado debajo de la runa, un jean que estaba roto en las rodillas y estaba descalzo, ella recordó que esa remera se la había hecho hacer.

―Hola Sakura ― sonrió alegre por verla ahí parada, se hizo a una lado. ― ¿Quieres entrar?

Ella no lo miro y entro en silencio. Él la vio extrañado, no entendía porque se estaba comportando así pero se estaba dando una idea, casi siempre ella era así cuando hablaba con _él_.

Sakura entro al departamento y por un momento sonrió al sentir el aire fresco. Odiaba el verano por los calor que hacían, ese maldito calor que le provocaba noches de insomnio en esta estación.

―Hace mucho calor, ¿gustas algo fresco? ― pregunto sentándose a su lado.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, él se fue hacia la cocina y de pronto recordó porque estaba ahí, del bolsillo de su short saco su celular y se puso a buscar en la carpeta de los archivos recibidos de la tarjeta de memoria del aparato.

Él volvió a los poco minutos y le entrego un vaso de agua helada, ella lo agarro y mientras la tomaba él se sentó a su lado.

―Bien ¿qué sucede? ― pregunto mirando como dejaba el vaso en la mesita ratona.

Sakura le entrego su celular mirándolo seriamente, Shaoran nunca creyó que vería a Sakura mirando a una persona de forma fría e indiferente, tampoco que se la dirigiera a él.

― ¿Quién es ella?

Shaoran miro la foto y abrió sus ojos sorprendido. En esa foto aparecían él y una chica de cabellos negros, ella tenía los ojos rojos como dos rubíes, usaba un vestido corto negro que se ajustaba a su cuerpo y tenía un cierre al frente de color rosa fosforescente. La chica lo estaba abrazando de forma muy cariñosa y él le correspondía el abrazo, ambos riéndose de algo. Él recordaba esa noche perfectamente.

― ¿De dónde sacaste esta foto?

Sakura lo miró como seguía mirando la foto.

―Eso no te importa. ¿Quién es ella? ― volvió a preguntar.

―Fue él ¿cierto?

Sakura trato de negar pero él no la dejó.

― ¡Sakura ese tipo te está llenando la cabeza con mentiras de nuevo!

―Él no está haciendo eso, solo no quiere que sufra…

― ¿Qué no sufras? ¡Sakura! ¿Acaso no ves lo que quiere hacer?

Ella lo miro ofendida y dijo:

―Tanto que sabes, haber dime ¿qué es eso?

―Sakura él quiere alejarte de mí, tú supuesto mejor amigo Yukito Tsukishiro te está mintiendo para que te alejes definitivamente de mí y así él pueda estar contigo.

― ¡No digas estupideces! Yukito es mi mejor amigo, él no está enamorado de mí. Shaoran tus ridículos celos te hacen ver cosas que no son ― dijo Sakura mirándolo molesta y a la vez cansada.

―Mis celos no me están cegando ―dijo y se quedó en silencio.

Sakura estaba muy molesta. Ella venía para preguntarle por esa foto que se la mando Yukito cuando estaba saliendo de su casa, no pudo esperar y se vino directamente al departamento de su novio por eso. La duda la carcomió en todo el camino hacia el departamento.

Shaoran se pasó las manos por los cabellos desordenándolos más y dijo:

―No entiendo porque, le crees más a él que a mí.

―Él es mi mejor amigo, lo conozco desde hace siete años y nunca me dio motivos para desconfiar de él. Tú me has dado motivo para desconfiar, acaso debo recortar cuando en la secundaría tenías fama de mujeriego, incluso este año cuando entre en la universidad casi todas mis compañeras hablaban del mujeriego del segundo año en arquitectura.

―Tal vez lo fui, pero desde que me propuse conquistarte deje eso atrás y tú lo sabes bien, que algunos me sigan tachando de mujeriego es otra cosa ― dijo ofendido en un tono casi frío.

Sakura lo miro seriamente. Eso era cierto desde que él le dijo que ella iba a ser novia, no lo vio con ninguna chica tampoco escucho algo, y eso que tenía compañeras que eran muy chusmas y que se sabían con quién andaban todos y más siendo Shaoran Li, estaban muy pendientes de su vida.

―Lo sé, pero yo conozco a Yukito y él no me está mintiendo.

― ¿Yo si lo hago? ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que todo lo que él inventa está terminando con nuestra relación?

Sakura lo miro sorprendida. Su relación iba bastante bien, ya llevaban cinco meses saliendo y todo empezó a empeorar cuando Yukito volvió de Tokio para quedarse a vivir aquí.

― No fui perfecto y no lo soy, no trato de ocultarlo, cuando tienes dudas siempre te las contesto o trato de hacerlo ― dijo Shaoran dirigiéndole a la televisión una mira ausente y triste, y continuó. ― Eres lo que más amo en este mundo, pero sí tú ya no me amas y quieres terminar con esto, se sincera y dímelo que yo lo aceptare…

― ¡No quiero eso! Shaoran yo te sigo amando, es solo que…

―No sé qué hacer para me creas Sakura ― la interrumpió y leyó ― "_Sakurita, no quiero que sufras pero creo que debes ver esto. Un amigo me dijo que en una fiesta vio a Li con esa chica y que en toda la noche no se separó de ella además de que se estaban muy cariñosos. Sakura debes abrir los ojos y ver que Li te está engañando, te lo dije. Un mujeriego nunca deja de ser mujeriego._"

Shaoran le entrego el celular sin mirarla y pregunto en tono dolido:

― ¿Crees que te engaño Sakura?

Sakura no sabía que responder. Ella dudaba, es cierto lo que dicen que los mujeriegos siempre serán mujeriegos, pero ella estaba segura que Shaoran había cambiado, que eso había quedado en el pasado. Todo es tan complicado, una parte de mí confía ciegamente en él y la otra confía en Yukito.

Shaoran se levantó del sillón y la miro. A Sakura se le rompió el corazón cuando vio la mirada de Shaoran, en ella había enojo pero mucha más tristeza y decepción.

―Para que lo sepas, esa chica de la foto es mi prima Meiling y esa foto es cuando nos volvimos a ver la semana pasada en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Eriol. Cierra la puerta cuando salgas.

Sin decir algo más él se fue directamente hacia su habitación y cerró la puerta fuertemente. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas a Sakura, se levantó del sillón lentamente y se fue hacía la salida. Cerró la puerta con cuidado de no hacer ruido, cuando estuvo completamente afuera del departamento se fue corriendo hacia las escaleras del edificio.

La puerta de entrada de este estaba abierta ya que un hombre estaba entrando y se hizo a un lado cuando la vio corriendo. Ella siguió su camino ante la mirada extrañada del hombre.

Corrió hasta llegar a su casa, saco las llaves del bolsillo delantero de su short y abrió la puerta. La casa estaba vacía eso no la sorprendió, cerró la puerta con llave y se fue a su cuarto. Se tiró en su cama y se largó a llorar como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Momentos como estos son en los que odiaba ser una chica tan sentimental.

* * *

**Al día siguiente**

* * *

Sakura se despertó cuando escucho su despertador. Se sentó en su cama y miro el reloj, abrió los ojos sorprendida. Por primera vez se levantaba con tiempo suficiente para darse un baño y desayunar algo. Siempre se levantaba con el tiempo para cambiarse y arreglarse un poco e ir a la universidad.

Se levantó, se acercó a su ropero y saco una musculosa blanca lisa y un jean liso, del cajón saco su ropa interior. Dejó el par de medias sobre su cama y salió del cuarto para ir al baño. Al terminar de bañarse se sintió tan fresca.

―Maldito calor ― murmuro para sí misma mientras se miraba en el espejo.

Tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados por las lágrimas, no tenía ojeras, eso era bueno.

Escucho como su celular sonaba en su habitación. Se llevó el peine con ella y regreso al cuarto. Agarro su celular de su mesita de noche y vio que tenía tres mensajes. Abrió el primero y vio que era de su padre.

**Buenos días pequeña Sakura, ¿cómo amaneciste?**

**Sólo quería avisarte que volver mañana, aún no sé la hora.**

**Touya dijo que te iría a ver cuando salga del trabajo.**

**Que tengas un lindo día hija, a la tarde te llamo.**

**Te cuidas mucho.**

Sonrió. Su padre volvería mañana, después de haberse ido a una convención de arqueólogos que había en Tokio. La última vez que lo vio fue hace dos semanas, cuando ella volvía de la universidad y él se iba.

Abrió el segundo mensaje, este era de su hermano mayor.

**Hola monstruo dormilón, a las una voy a la casa.**

**Te voy a dejar a Masaru para lo cuides hasta la noche.**

**Kaho tiene que dar clases hasta las diez.**

**Yo tengo que estar en la guardia hasta las cinco de la mañana.**

**¿Puedes hacerlo? No quiero dejar con desconocidos a mi hijo.**

**Tampoco con monstruos horribles pero es peor los desconocidos.**

Frunció el ceño molesta, trato de responderle pero se acordó que no tenía crédito. Igualmente ella podría hacerlo. Abrió el último mensaje sin mirar el remitente por pensar en el pequeño Masaru.

**Hola Sakura ¿cómo estás?**

**Necesito hablar contigo de algo.**

**¡Pero no es malo! Solo algo.**

Al mirar quien le había mandad casi deja caer el celular. Era Yukito. Tendría una charla muy seria cuando lo viera, él le mando esa foto y por un momento creyó que Shaoran había vuelto a las andadas. Estaba muy molesta con su mejor amigo.

Fue hacía la cocina y se preparó un matecocido, era mejor que el café o el té en el verano. Lo tomó rápidamente, aunque aún tenía tiempo suficiente para ir a la universidad, tenía que hablar con Shaoran y arreglar todo. No soportaba estar peleada con él.

Dejó la tasa en el fregadero y volvió a su habitación a buscar su bolso con sus libros y cuadernos. Se puso los soquetes y las zapatillas blancas y cerró la puerta de su habitación. Cerró la ventana de la cocina y salió de su casa.

Normalmente Shaoran la pasaba a buscar para ir juntos perro todavía era muy temprano para que él se apareciera por su casa, además de que no estaba segura de si él quisiera verla. Camino hasta la parada del autobús que estaba a tres cuadras de su casa. La universidad estaba bastante lejos de su casa, al menos este colectivo la dejaba a dos cuadras de esta y el viaje duraba media hora. Al llegar a la parada vio que el autobús se estaba estacionando y varias personas iban subiendo. Se apresuró y esperó a que las dos personas subieran. Pagó su boleto y buscó con la mirada un asiento y vio que había uno que estaba a tres asientos de la puerta, se dirigió hacia ahí y se sentó en el asiento al lado de la ventanilla.

Mientras se distraía con las personas que iban y venían por las veredas apuradas para llegar a algún lado. Cuando noto que estaba cerca de la parada se levantó y se acercó a las puertas que estaban al final de pasillo. A penas paró las puertas se abrieron y ella bajó de prisa, sacó del bolsillo de su bolso su celular, vio la hora y lo puso en silencio. Apresuró su paso y alrededor de diez minutos ya estaba en la entrada de la universidad. Buscó con la mirada una cabellera castaña despeinada.

― ¡Hola Sakura!

La aludida dejó de buscar con la mirada y se volteó para ver a Eriol sonriendo divertido.

―Hola Eriol ¿cómo estás? ― pregunto sonriendo tranquilamente.

―Yo bien, pero parece que tú no. ¿Peleaste de nuevo con Shaoran?

Sakura lo miro sorprendida y asintió lentamente.

― ¿Lo has visto?

―Sí. Vino a buscarlo Tsukishiro y se fueron por allá ― dijo señalando el camino que daba a las canchas de futbol.

Sakura sonrió agradecida y se fue por donde le había dicho.

― ¿Yukito? ― se preguntó extrañada, no tenía mucho sentido eso.

Apresuró su marcha, fue viendo a los alrededores para ver si los encontraba. Menos al que a esta hora no había casi nadie. Se detuvo en el árbol más cercano, era temprano y ya estaba empezando a hacer calor.

―Te alegra provocar que peleemos.

Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida, esa voz era la de Shaoran. Volteo a ver a todos lados buscándolo y no lo encontró.

―Me gusta que pelen, no lo niego. Pero odio verla llorar.

Estaba más que confundida. ¿Dónde estaban esos dos? No los podía ver. Se reprendió mentalmente por no buscar detrás de este árbol. Se giró y ahí los vio. Ninguno volteó a verla, seguramente no habrán notado su presencia.

―Si odiaras verla llorar, no la harías sufrir haciéndole creer cosas que no son. Lo más reciente es la foto de Meiling y mía. Yo te vi esa noche en la fiesta y tú sabes perfectamente que ella es mi prima, ¿negaras que no salías con ella cuando estaba en Tokio? ― pregunto cruzándose de brazos.

Sakura estaba por ir hacia ellos pero se detuvo precipitadamente ante eso.

―No lo niego, me gustaba Meiling, pero yo amo a Sakura. Ella no la conocía a tu prima y eso me beneficio. Ella cree que tú la engañas con esa chica, sin saber que es tu prima ― Yukito sonreía arrogante.

―No te creas, Sakura ya sabe que es mi prima. No te duro mucho ― ahora era el turno de Shaoran de sonreír arrogante, disfrutando ver como se le borraba la sonrisa al chico.

―Ya encontraré otra cosa. Pasó lo mismo con Mina, le pague para que te abrazara y te besara mientras yo tomaba las fotos. Estuve tan cerca de lograr que Sakura terminara contigo, lástima que eso duró unos días. Aún no sé cómo diablos convenciste a Mina para que le dijera a Sakura la verdad, al menos no fue tan tonta para decir que yo le pague.

―Se llama Nina, sobre que eres un idiota también se agrega a la lista lo olvidadizo. Créeme Sakura algún día se dará cuenta que eres un mentiroso manipulador.

―Sakura es muy inocente. Confía en mí ciegamente, dudo que te crea. ¿Acaso lo hizo las veces en que tú le decías de mis mentiras?

Shaoran bajo sus brazos y cerro fuertemente los puños, como si quisiera hacerlos sangrar. Yukito se rio divertido.

―Lo sabía. Luego veré a Sakura, seguramente necesitara un hombro sobre el cual llorar ― dijo Yukito dramáticamente.

―Eso es lo que siempre serás para ella ― dijo Shaoran sonriendo burlón.

― ¿A qué te refieres? ― pregunto molesto.

―Para Sakura siempre serás su mejor amigo, un hermano mayor en quien confiar, un hombro en el cual llorar, pero nunca serás el hombre que más ame.

Yukito se acercó y lo tomo por el cuello de la camiseta del castaño.

―Tal vez eso sea ahora, pero no lo seré nunca. Los para siempre no existen niño bonito. Algún día Sakura se dará cuenta de que me ama a mí, que soy su verdadero amor.

―Tienes razón, algún día ya no serás el mejor amigo de Sakura porque ella se dará cuenta tarde o temprano de tus intenciones.

―Sakura nunca te creerá y eso te está matando de a poco ¿me equivoco? ― dijo mostrando una sonrisa torcida.

Shaoran frunció el ceño y lo miro furioso. Se quitó las manos de Yukito de su camisa, uso tanta fuerza que Yukito hizo una mueca de dolor.

―No te equivocas. Pero tampoco lo hago yo. Sé desde antes que estás enamorado de Sakura, aunque más que enamoramiento lo tuyo parece una obsesión. Llevas esperando por ella años, yo meses. Conseguí su amor en unos meses y tú no lo pudiste hacer en años.

Yukito lo miro furioso. Cerró los puños fuertemente y dijo:

―No me provoques niño bonito, ¿viste la hora? Sakura debe estas llegando, la iré a buscar, seguramente me va a necesitar. Esta es la última vez que te lo digo, dejas a Sakura por las buenas o le sigo llenando su linda e inocente cabeza con estupideces como que le eres infiel con cualquier chica que se te cruza en el camino.

No dijo nada más y se fue de ahí, dejando al castaño solo. Shaoran cerró los ojos y se cruzó de brazos, suspiro sucesivas veces tratando de tranquilizarse. Abrió los ojos y saco su celular, empezó a caminar hacia donde había dejado a Eriol mientras escribía algo en el celular.

Sakura lo miró alejarse y salió de su escondite. Miro por donde se había ido Shaoran. Ahora si estaba confundida. Shaoran tenía razón cuando le decía que Yukito le estaba mintiendo, y ella no le creyó. Debía disculparse con él lo más pronto, pero por ahora se iría a clases. Tenía mucho que pensar antes de buscar a Shaoran.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Estaba escuchando una canción de Dezear Rp junto a Melodicow "El Miente" y he aquí el resultado...**

**Hablando del título no sé me ocurría otro mejor :c**

***Para quienes leyeron la Saga de Cazadores de Sombras deben saber que es una "runa", para quienes no hayan leído el libro, son como tatuajes que usan los Cazadores de Sombras para poder tener más fuerza, agilidad, invisibilidad, etc. También las usan para cuando una pareja de Cazadores se casan o hacen el ritual parabatai.**

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado.**

**Me despido, les mando besos y abrazos asfixiantes XD**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**Eliih Him**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola!**

**Aclaraciones:**

**~Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece;**

**~Sakura tiene 19, Shaoran 21 y Yukito 23;**

**~Universo Alterno;**

**~Posibles cambios de personalidad;**

**~Perdonen mi ortografía;**

**Sin más aquí les dejo.**

* * *

Sakura estaba mirando fijamente su cuaderno. Su profesor había faltado y tenía la hora libre hasta donde tomaban un receso para almorzar. Y sería ahí en donde buscaría a Shaoran para disculparse, aunque aún no sabía que era lo que iba a decir. Había estado ensayando algunas disculpas pero ninguna la convencía al parecer debería improvisar.

Se pregunta cómo fue que no se dio cuenta de que todo lo que le decía su supuesto mejor amigo era mentira. Shaoran tenía razón y lo había herido con todas sus desconfianzas, ella misma le había dicho hace tiempo que no lo lastimaría. Deseaba poder culpar a Yukito por eso, pero en el fondo sabía que también es culpa suya por haberle creído.

Se acomodó como para dormir encima del banco y cerró los ojos ya que no quería seguir dándole vueltas al asunto o tendría un dolor de cabeza y ahí sí que estaría de malhumor.

―Kinomoto te buscan ― dijo una chica de cabellos azabaches y ojos ámbares.

Le asintió, guardo su cuaderno en su bolso y lo dejó sobre su silla. Camino hasta la puerta aún sumida en sus pensamientos y mirando el piso.

― ¿Sakura?

Abrió los ojos sorprendida y levanto la cabeza rápidamente. Mirada esmeralda y ámbar se encontraron.

―Shaoran… ― susurro.

Él abrió la boca para hablar pero no pudo hacerlo ya que la chica se abalanza sobre él y lo abrazo fuertemente. Suspiro confundido, definitivamente ella nunca dejaría de sorprenderlo.

―Lo siento… ¡lo siento tanto Shaoran! ― su voz tembló.

―Espera Sakura, no entiendo nada ¿por qué te disculpas? Yo soy el que debería disculparse, no debí dejarte de esa forma ayer en mi departamento…

―No. Me lo merecía. En cambio yo si te debo una disculpa, lamento no haberte creído nunca ― lo abrazándolo más fuerte, como si se le fuera la vida en ello.

Sorprendido le correspondió el abrazo con la misma intensidad. Pero luego cayó en cuenta de que estaban en medio del pasillo y que varios compañeros de Sakura estaban mirando por la puerta tratando de ser indiscretos. Separó un poco a Sakura de él y ésta lo miró confundida, le hizo señas con los ojos la puerta y ella volteo lentamente para poder por el rabillo del ojo a sus compañeras.

―Vamos ― dijo el castaño, deshizo el abrazo y la tomo de la mano.

Se dirigieron hacia la salida. Varias personas se giraban a verlos, a pesar de los meses les seguían sorprendiendo que un mujeriego siguiera con la misma chica después de tanto. Sakura siempre se sentía incómoda por ser el centro de atención de todas esas miradas pero ahora solo las ignoraba.

Una vez afuera Shaoran la guio hasta uno de los bancos que había cerca de la biblioteca. Le soltó la mano y se giró para verla. Sakura estaba pálida, sentía que sus piernas le fallarían en cualquier momento por lo que opto por sentarse ante la mirada ámbar. Suspiro y sentó a su lado. Estuvieron en ese silencio incómodo hasta que la castaña lo rompió.

―Yo… Shaoran… lo siento ― susurro nerviosa.

Shaoran no contesto solo apartó la mirada de ella, siguió en silencio. Sakura tomo aire y siguió:

―Lamento haberle creído más a Yukito, no debí haberle creído ciegamente, es que no pensé que él sería capaz de hacer algo así.

―Las apariencias engañan Sakura ― la interrumpió.

―Lo sé, solo no lo pensé de él. Una parte de mí no quisiera que me perdonaras, porque el perdón es una palabra y el recuerdo quedara, pero la otra necesita saber que me perdonas por todos los malos momentos que te hice pasar por culpa de las mentiras de Yukito ― agacho la cabeza.

Shaoran acortó las distancias y la abrazó fuertemente. Sakura levanto la cabeza sorprendida al verse rodeada por sus fuertes brazos pero le correspondió tímidamente.

―No es tu culpa ser tan inocente. Ahora estoy muy contento de que por fin hayas visto como era Tsukishiro.

Estuvieron así unos minutos hasta que sintieron como alguien carraspeaba detrás de ellos. Se soltaron rápidamente y voltearon a ver quién era.

―Genial, ya se me estaba haciendo extraño que no hayas interrumpido este hermoso momento ―dijo Shaoran rodando los ojos molestos.

―No tienes porqué ser tan borde Li ― le contesto el albino ofendido.

Shaoran le sonrió burlón y acercó más a Sakura a él ante la mirada molesta del recién llegado.

― ¿Recibiste mi mensaje pequeña Sakura? ― pregunta ignorando completamente al ambarino.

Ella solo asiente. No sentía ganas de hablar con él después de lo que pasó en la mañana.

― ¿Podemos hacerlo ahora? ― pregunta mirándola seriamente y añadió. ― En privado ― dijo fulminando a Li con la mirada.

Shaoran se encogió de hombros pero no se movió de su lugar. Yukito seguía con la mirada puesta en el castaño esperando que se vaya a cualquier otro sitio y los dejara a solas. Sakura al ver como se miraban esos dos, suspiro y volteo a ver a su novio.

― ¿Podrías dejarnos a solas un momento? ― pregunto tocándole el hombro, este la miro confundido y añadió poniendo su mejor sonrisa. ― ¿Por favor Shaoran?

Este solo suspiro derrotado pero se levantó y sin decir ninguna palabra se adentró en la biblioteca ante la mirada de los dos. Después de un par de minutos Yukito volteo a ver a Sakura que seguía mirando la puerta abierta de la biblioteca, carraspeo para llamar su atención. Al escucharlo, parpadeo confundida y miro al albino.

―Dilo.

Yukito la miro sorprendido. Sakura, jamás de los jamases, había sido cortante con él y mucho menos fría. ¿Qué le pasaba? Era lo que se preguntaba.

―Me gustas ― soltó de repente mirándola intensamente.

Sakura bajo la mirada hacia sus manos sonrojada e incómoda. Apretó sus palmas con tanta fuerza que estas se estaban tornando blancas.

―Me he enamorado de ti desde que nos volvimos los mejores amigos ― continuaba, ajeno a la palidez de las manos de la castaña.

Se sentó a su lado y le levanto la barbilla para que lo mirara.

―Sakura, tú eres lo que más amo en este mundo, haría cualquier cosa que me pidieras sabes que lo haría. Sólo te pido una oportunidad, ¡deja a Li y se mi novia! Él sólo te hace llorar y yo me muero por hacerte sonreír… tú sabes que lo único que quiero es hacerte feliz.

Ella frunció el ceño molesta. Este tipo estaba completamente mal, le hablaba de que quería su felicidad pero sus acciones demuestran lo contrario ¡incluso le había confesado a Shaoran que él le llenaba la cabeza de mentiras! Se reprochaba el no haberle creído cuando le decía que su supuesto mejor amigo le mentía.

― ¿Hacerme feliz? ¿Tú deseas mi felicidad? ― mascullo.

― ¡Por supuesto! Sakura yo te amo, me duele verte triste…

―Sí es cierto… ― susurro y luego grito. ― ¡¿Entonces por qué me mientes?!

Yukito le soltó la barbilla y se alejó un poco. Años conociendo a Sakura Kinomoto te enseñan a que cuando está molesta es mejor mantenerse fuera de su camino, a no ser que quieras tener un lindo moretón en tu cuerpo.

― ¿De qué hablas Sakura?

― ¡Serás hipócrita! Me estuviste mintiendo desde que volviste, me llenabas la cabeza con mentiras contra Shaoran para que peleemos ― le replico furiosa.

Sobre que Tsukishiro Yukito es pálido, ahora se le fueron todos los colores del rostro. En otra situación Sakura se hubiera reído de la cara de su amigo, pero ahora estaba molesta.

―No hice eso ― susurro.

― ¡Los vi! Te vi peleando con Shaoran, admitiste que me estuviste mintiendo todo este tiempo ― lo fulmino con la mirada.

― ¿Estuviste…? ¡Sakura no es lo que crees!

―Sí claro, tú no te aprovechaste de mi inocente cabeza y yo me llamo Cuatro ¿no? ― replico irónica rodando los ojos.

Yukito abrió la boca para replicar pero ya sabía de ante mano que Sakura no le creería más. Maldijo internamente a Li, todo esto era su maldita culpa.

―Nunca pensé que tú serías capaz de traicionarme de esta manera. Creo que está de más decir que me decepcionas ― se levantó del banco y se alejó lentamente.

El albino se le quedo mirando hasta que desapareció de su vista en la puerta de la biblioteca. Apoyo los codos sobre sus rodillas y se tapó la cara con las manos.

―Maldito sea el momento en que Li se fijó en ti y te enamoro Sakura. Maldito sea todo él que se interpuso en nuestra relación ― murmuro fríamente.

* * *

**En la biblioteca…**

Al entrar Sakura busco con la mirada al ambarino de su novio. Empezó a caminar entre los estantes de libros hasta que lo encontró leyendo atentamente un libro de ¿romance?

―Creo que me estoy volviendo ciega… ¿Shaoran con un libro de romance? ¡Es el fin del mundo! ― dijo caminando hacia el castaño.

Este se sobresaltó y del susto se le cayó el libro sobre su pie.

―Diablos Sakura ― hizo una mueca de dolor y fulmino con la mirada a la chica que estaba sonriendo divertida.

―No me digas que ahora empezaras a decir las frases que dicen los protagonistas a sus chicas ― se burló.

Frunció el ceño ofendido y pero a los segundos una sonrisa arrogante apareció en su rostro. Recogió el libro y lo devolvió a su lugar. Se acercó a ella, pasó sus brazos por su cintura y la atrajo hacia él. La miro intensamente provocando que Sakura se sonrojara hasta las orejas.

―De-deja d-de mi-mirarme… ― tartamudeo.

―Te observo porque me gustas*.

Sakura lo miro confundida y luego se largó a reír.

―Deja en paz a Tobias ― sonrió divertida.

― ¿Quién es Tobias? ― dijo confundido.

Ella rojo los ojos por demás divertida, Shaoran empezó a decir las frases de los libros que más le gustaron desde que empezó a leer por diversión.

― ¿Sabes? Quiero perseguir el amanecer contigo*

― ¡No empieces!

―Más que mi novia, más que mi amor, eres mi aire*

―Bien, ya que no quieres saber lo que me dijo Yukito ― dijo apartando la mirada del castaño.

―Lo dejo, lo dejo… ¿qué quería? ― pregunto interesado.

―Que yo le gusto, que te dejara y que le diera una oportunidad.

Shaoran aflojo un poco su agarre pero no la soltó y frunció el ceño. Sakura le siguió contando de su encuentro con su ex mejor amigo y mientras más avanzaba el ceño del ambarino se acentuaba más.

―No quiero decir esto, en serio que no quiero pero… ¡te lo dije! ― le regaño Shaoran.

―Pareces mi papá.

―Espero que ya se le haya metido en la cabeza, que eres mía Ángel* ― le sonrió divertido y la atrajo de nuevo hacia sí.

―No seas idiota ― se rio y pasó sus brazos por el cuello del chico.

―Soy idiota por tu culpa Kinomoto.

―Pero con toda tu idiotez te amo ― susurro acercando su rostro.

―Me amas ¿Real o No Real?*

― ¡Shaoran! ― chilló.

Él soltó una carcajada y posó sus labios en los de ella. Sakura se tuvo que poner de puntillas ya que era unos centímetros más pequeña. El beso empezó suave y lento pero a los segundos se separaron para tomar un poco de aire y se volvieron a besar, con la diferencia de que este era más ansioso y apasionado, se besaban como si nadie los mirara. Lo cual no era cierto ya que los alumnos que pasaban por ahí se quedaban viendo unos momentos para luego seguir su camino y es que ver al chico más guapo besándose con su novia en la biblioteca no se veía muy a menudo.

Se separaron lentamente aún con los ojos cerrados. Shaoran fue el primero en hablar:

―No más dudas.

―No más dudas ― repitió Sakura sonriendo tiernamente.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**En mi opinión ellos se merecían un beso al final… okno XD**

**Bien lo admito, no resistí poner esas frases… ¡es que quería imaginar a unos de mis personajes favoritos imitando a los personajes literarios! Pero sí nos les gusto esa parte pueden echarle la culpa a mi Chibi Fallen Ángel, porque estábamos babea… digo hablando de ellos y luego me puse a terminar este capítulo.**

***Te observo porque me gustas: frase de Tobias Eaton/Cuatro de la trilogía Divergente.**

***Quiero perseguir el amanecer contigo: frase de Christian Grey de la trilogía 50 Sombras.**

***Eres mi aire: frase de Jax Stone del libro Breathe.**

***Eres mía Ángel: frase de Patch Cipriano de la saga Hush-Hush.**

***Me amas ¿Real o No Real?: frase de Peeta Mellark de la trilogía de Los Juegos del Hambre.**

**Muchas gracias a ****MilalySnow**** y ****zabitamt1975**** por sus reviews :3**

**Muchas gracias por leer...**

**Me despido, les mando besos ya brazos asfixiantes XD**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**Eliih Him**


End file.
